Go Ahead
by MorganSill
Summary: Second chapter of New Moon: Bella doesn't try and chase after Edward in the forest. She goes back to her house. This is a oneshot story, but I like it.


_Oh, just this oneshot fan fiction that I came up with when I was reading New Moon this evening. Ha, had an extreme urge to read it after reading a quote in English Doing Romeo and Juliet, and so... I craved into that urge. Ha ha. Well... Instead of trying to chase after Edward in the forest, Bella goes back to the house. And... Edward is still there, in her room, moving her stuff under the floorboards. But, she doesn't know what. He fails at being stealth, teh heh.  
It takes place OUTSIDE the house, not inside... So yup. I switched from third person to first person in the middle. Sorry about that. Well, I hope you at least like it. : I do..._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these wonderful characters because well... Stephanie Meyer does. Oh the dreams she has!  
**Notice:** I know Bella wouldn't react like that, but it's kind of boring just sticking to plain ol' Bella.

* * *

Her house came into view again, and the rain was coming down—wet, desolate, like her feelings.

But something in the driveway surprised her. What's _his _vehicle still doing there? She was curious. Shouldn't he already be gone? Going away from the place he didn't like so much, from me? She stopped walking and stood still, not moving.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but the sky remained the same— ominous, mysterious.

As her mind wondered deep inside, trying to conclude exactly _where and what _Edward was doing, she stood motionless, waiting. Waiting for something she couldn't fathom.

As she was about to give up and go inside, Edward came out. His face was filled with pain, and other emotions she couldn't understand. It surprised her. _Shouldn't he be happy not having to deal with me anymore? _

He was walking quickly to his car now, unaware of his surroundings, unaware of me—the girl of which he left in the forest with no reason to live anymore, and he was oblivious to that fact.

**First person now… Don't ask.**

That angered me. What was the whole summer a charade? To pass time? I didn't know what came over me, but it did.

I stepped out of the forest, and at that moment I took that step, Edwards' head whipped to me. I was angry, and I wasn't going to let him go away just like this.

"What, now you're going to tell me when James was going to kill me, _you _just did it for the thrill of saving such a useless object?" His face was masked with pain, which surprised me, but then he recovered from his emotion spasm.

I was walking closer to him, and I was furious. Even though I was hurt with him, and still loved him more then anything—I wasn't going to let him get away with that he just did.

"And now, just leaving me in the forest, alone? What, next are you going to tell me Alice wasn't my friend? That she was just 'acting' like one? You know what… I don't care anymore. You can leave me in the forest, obviously not caring _what_ happens to me, and telling me that you don't love me anymore? Oh, and the fact that you're leaving? Well, go ahead, but please, send Alice back. Or I _will_ do something stupid.

"Expecting me to live on after breaking my heart, giving me no reason to live… and then asking me for a favor—to not hurt myself. Why shouldn't I? Charlie, he would live, but me… I'd be a person without a soul. Why? Because you had it, and broke it."

By now, I was across from him, only the car between us. And, with all the anger inside of me—ever, I slammed my fists onto the hood of the car.

I didn't know who was more surprised—Edward or I, but I do know I was surprised. I was surprised that I did what I just did and the fact that I can't feel the pain in my hands… and for the way Edward reacted.

"Bella, no," he moaned, his distress obvious. He was already beside me, holding my hands in his cold hands. He was in so much distress he didn't even notice Charlie coming up near the house. Who… was in an obviously good mood.

"Hey Edward, what's your car doing in my spot?" He laughed.

Edward and I just stared at each other.

* * *

Well, hope you ENJOYED IT.

And note...

I know Bella would never act like that.  
But you know what... I don't care.


End file.
